Zeno's tale: gears of war
by IceKnight026
Summary: A tale of a boy traveling throught deminsons seeking a purpose


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic except Zeno

Zeno's tale

Chapter one: Escape from Jacinto Prison

I couldn't tell what time it was in my cell. The only thing I could see were wretches trying to get in and rip me to shreds. Dumb bastards. I rolled over and tried to sleep. Sooner or later the locust would find and try to kill me. Yeah right.

No sooner than I fell asleep I heard an explosion followed by gun fire. That woke me up. They finally found me, but I was ready. The window cover slid open and wasn't a drone. It was my friend Dominic Santiago. He slid it back in place. I heard him say "jack rip this door". A bright light flared and faded. The door opened and Dom stood there. "What are you doing here"? He tossed me a duffel bag. "Getting you out". I unzipped the bag inside was a hammerburst, a snub pistol, and my armor. My armor was blacker than the night and the red looked like bloody slash marks. I put the weapons on my bed and started to put on my armor. "Why did you come get me"? Dom stood keeping watch. "Shit Hoffman is letting everybody out if he know I getting you out I would probably be joining you". I walked out with my armor on, snub pistol on my right thigh and the hammerburst in hand. "It would be nice to have company". We left the cell. "Alright we can go through the prison blocks or the security office". "Let's go through the prison block. I'm ready to kick some ass." To which Dom replied "Hell yeah". We moved into a large room. Broken pillars, widows and dead gears. The large dome window overhead exploded into a shower of glass. Dom activated his com. "K.R. 42 this is private Santiago requesting extraction now". "Sorry private we got nemacyst in the air it could be awhile". I walked over to a door.

"Well we better get going man". I kicked the door as hard I could and it slammed opened.

And there hanging from the ceiling were dead bodies. We moved past onto a bridge. Another explosion occurred. We both looked over and on of the towers had collapsed. Gunfire shook me out of my thoughts. Finally grubs to shoot. We both took cover and opened fire. It was hard to aim with this gun, but a couple of burst downed them all. We moved over to the entrance and there on the ground were frag grenades. Hell yeah I thought as I picked them up. We moved into the next area and the pilot radioed in "We found a good LZ in a courtyard, but there are locust all over it". Good more to shoot I thought.

"The locust are cutting their way through the door" Dom yelled. I looked over at the door on the opposite end of the room. A bright light flared started at the bottom and slowly worked its way up. Dom and I got behind cover and I prepped a frag. The door exploded open and five locusts came in. I chucked my frag grenade and was rewarded with a bang and some dead grubs.

Four had died and one was left. He was down but not out. I walked over and looked him in the eyes. To fight and die a warrior that's what my mom told me. I raised by boot may you die with honor I thought and crushed his skull into nothing. When we stepped into the courtyard all hell broke loose. We could see the raven on the other side of the courtyard and a bunch of pissed of locust in between. I looked over at Dom and I knew he was thinking the same thing. He went right down the front and got into cover. I went left into flanking position and Dom opened fire.

With the grubs distracted I laid out my frags and prepped them. I threw all three of them and triple explosions occurred. Then they started to fire on me to. They pinned down Dom and sent two to flank him. I opened fire and killed them before they could get to the steps. We both moved forward and eliminated the rest of the drones then a large fissure split the ground.

"Come on we got to go now". We roadie ran to the raven, but the ground started to collapse under us as we ran. We got to the chopper just as corpser burst through the ground. Holy shit. "Get us the fuck outta here now" I yelled. The chopper cleared just as the corpser slammed its claws where the chopper had been. I managed to get my breathing under control as I noticed there were two other people in the chopper.

Allrigth chapter one is over for my first fic.

If it sucks I am sorry

To those hardcore gears I am sorry for swapping Marcus for Zeno.

Next chapter Zeno meets Kim, Hoffman, carmine, Anya

P.S. Leave me some suggestion if you can or want to.


End file.
